Mi vida en Minnesota
by TheBlueHell
Summary: He estado con ella desde hace tanto, tengo tantos recuerdos y experiencias con ella que me es difícil no estar con ella, me encanta como vivo pero, ¿Realmente debería dejar de ser su compañero por una chica? ¿Que debería de hacer?
1. El Comienzo

Aun recuerdo cuando solo era un polluelo, no tengo muy claro de cómo empezó todo, tampoco estoy seguro si es real o no…

Solo puedo recordar un poco de aquella mañana, en Rio, la luna se ocultaba dejando ver la hermosa mañana que se acercaba, las aves se despertaban y empezaban con una de sus canciones favoritas. En ese momento solo deje que la música me guiara, se sentía el entusiasmo y la felicidad de ese momento, fue un momento mágico, a un lado pude observar como una guacamaya amarilla arrojaba a sus polluelos al aire seguido de que estos empezaran a volar, me sentía muy feliz y tenía por primera vez el deseo de volar, todo era perfecto, estaba seguro de que era el momento de alzar vuelo y surcar el cielo seguido de aquella emoción. Todo parecía estar en su lugar y no había nada que pudiera impedir eso, o eso creía yo.

En ese instante todo paso de ser una armoniosa mañana a una pesadilla, redes y jaulas caían del cielo atrapando a una gran parte de las aves que se encontraban allí, no podía comprender como es que en un segundo aquel paraíso se transformó en una horrible pesadilla. Las aves huían como podían del lugar, yo solo me quede aterrado mirando aquella escena, una pequeña bandada de aves pasó por mi nido con tal velocidad que perdí el equilibrio y caí.

Todo pasaba muy rápido, intente con todas mis fuerzas tomar vuelo, en verdad anhelaba con mi alma poder volar y salir huyendo de esa pesadilla, pero no fue así. Por suerte caí en un arbusto que evito que cayera demasiado fuerte al suelo, lo primero que hice fue pedir ayuda, deseaba que algún milagro ocurriera en ese momento, desesperadamente intente llamar a mis padres, pero nadie respondía todos habían abandonado el lugar, me quede completamente solo. Al instante una jaula cayó sobre mi capturándome, me quede en shock, lo único que pude hacer fue tratar de buscar consuelo apegando fuerte mis alas a mi cuerpo, creía que era una mala pesadilla así que trate de dormir un poco.

Al despertar pensé que todo había terminado y que me encontraba cómodamente recostado en mi nido, pero no fue así, pude observar como la jaula en la que me hallaba se levantó y me llevo hacia una avioneta. Me dejaron junto con las demás aves que habían capturado, lo único que alcance a ver antes de que cerraran la compuerta era como un sujeto le daba dinero al otro por haber conseguido capturarnos. Las aves que se encontraban allí no dirigían ni una palabra, solo se quedaban con la mirada decaída mientras observaban el suelo, todos habían perdido la esperanza, era de esperarse ya sabían que no podrían volver a estar con sus familiares ni amigos, lo único que hice en ese momento fue recostarme en un rincón de la jaula pensando en mis padres, no recuerdo mucho de ellos, más que mi padre era un fuerte guacamayo azul con las plumas un poco más oscuras que las mías y que tenía el mismo tono de mis ojos, mi madre era una hermosa guacamaya azul y tenía las plumas un poco más claras que las mías y sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro, su mirada reflejaba alegría y esperanza, mientras que las de mi padre expresaba valentía y orgullo.

Mis recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos debido a que habíamos llegado y la temperatura había bajado mucho, temblaba del frio y apegue más mis alas a mi cuerpo buscando regular mi temperatura interna. Abrieron la compuerta, se podía observar un paisaje cubierto por nieve y un cielo claro, no le tome mucha importancia ya que nos estaban sacando de las jaulas y nos ponían en cajas mientras nos daban una manta a cada uno para poder conservar el calor. Ahora nos habían acomodado en un camión con grandes letras que decía: "Mascotas Exóticas".

Llevábamos un largo tiempo en el camión desde que nos bajaron del avión, lo único que hice fue acomodarme en la manta y tratar de descansar ya que estaba lleno de miedo y solo pensaba en que sería de mí ya que todo lo que tenía lo había perdido. De repente sentí como el camión freno bruscamente lanzándome a la calle, por el susto volví a reaccionar pero ya que en ese momento el miedo me dominaba solo llame a alguien, esperaba un milagro, algo que me hiciera regresar a mi casa con mis padres y olvidar todo lo sucedido. Nada, no obtenía respuesta alguna, así que me acomode en un rincón de la caja volviendo a tratar de entrar en calor ya que estaba en la calle y la temperatura volvió a bajar dentro de la caja. Sentí como la tapa de la caja se levantaba lentamente, me aterre así que trate de orillarme más dominado por el miedo, pude observar como una pequeña niña pelirroja con unos lentes grandes me miraba con curiosidad, yo le devolví esa miraba, luego reacciono y se dio cuenta que me estaba muriendo del frio, así que suavemente acerco sus manos hacia mí, lo único que hice fue asustarme más tratando de alejarme pero logro tomarme en su mano y levantarme, pude ver como su cara reflejaba una mirada de lastima y también de cariño, luego articulo unas palabras:

-"Tranquilo, no te asustes"-Dijo acariciándome suavemente las plumas de la cabeza, esto me dio un poco de tranquilidad así que solté un leve escalofrió.

-"Yo te voy a cuidar…"- Seguido de estas palabras me dio una especie de abrazo.

Me sentía feliz y ya no me sentía solo, así que me acurruque en su cachete y di un suspiro de cariño mientras ronroneaba un poco. Luego de esto me metió suavemente en un bolsillo de su abrigo y se dirigió a su casa.

Al entrar su madre se encontraba en la cocina, entonces se acercó rápidamente a su madre para saludarla.

-"Hola mamá"- Dijo esto con un tono muy alegre y con una sonrisa.

-"Hola hija, ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?" Ella no quitaba su mirada del chocolate que estaba preparando.

-"Muy bien mamá, todo como siempre, bueno no todo…"-

-"¿No todo?, que ocurre hija ¿te sucede algo?, ¿Estas bien?"- Su tono de voz empezó a ser uno de preocupación mientras volteaba a mirar a linda.

-"No pasa nada malo mamá es que…De camino a casa encontré una caja en la calle, no había nadie cerca así que la ignore, pero no pude porque escuche algo dentro de ella, al acercarme, Lo encontré…."- Su expresión dio paso a una pequeña sonrisa

-"¿Lo encontraste? De que hablas hija, ¿A quién?- Preguntaba la madre con curiosidad.

-"A Él…"- Dijo esto mientras me tomaba suavemente y me levantaba a la vista de su madre. Ella simplemente se quedó en shock.

-"Como es que… ¿Sera de alguien?…Es solo un polluelo… ¿Qué harás con él?-

-"Eso mismo estaba pensando por eso quería preguntarte si ¿Puedo conservarlo?"-Su rostro se iluminaba y mostraba una sonrisa muy grande

-"Claro hija, pero debes prometer que lo cuidaras mucho, luego hablare con tu padre, pero dime ¿ya tiene nombre?"-

-"Pues no lose mamá, estaba pensando en un nombre como….."-Se quedó mirándome por un momento, yo estaba feliz así que simplemente sonreía.

-"Blu…si así se llamara, como azul en inglés"- Realmente me gustaba bastante aquel nombre me recordaba el cielo azul en las mañanas de Rio.

-"Es un bonito nombre hija, anda, ve a tu cuarto que en un momento estará tu chocolate, luego hablaremos más acerca de Blu"-

Linda me llevaba a su cuarto, era una pequeña casa acogedora, tenía 2 pisos, en el primero se hallaba la sala, el comedor, la cocina. Y en el segundo se encontraban las alcobas, el cuarto de Linda era pequeño, tenía muchos juguetes y una tele, no había gran cosa. En fin, ella me dejado en su cama mientras iba a buscar algo que darme de comer. No estaba muy relacionado con esas cosas así que todo era muy nuevo para mí, Linda había dejado la televisión encendida y me dispuse a ver un rato, aunque no entendiera mucho disfrutaba verlo.

En un momento había llegado Linda con su chocolate caliente y unas galletas, me ofreció una galleta que con guste acepte y me comí en un momento ya que tenía mucha hambre porque desde el día anterior no había comido nada, luego me ofreció otra, pero note que había dejado su chocolate caliente cerca, así que quise probar un poco, Linda me acerco el chocolate y me dejo tomar, ella no había tomado así que prefirió dejármelo e ir por otro. Al saborearlo era delicioso, además que con el clima frio que había era muy agradable tomar de este, por un momento tome la galleta y cuando me la estaba llevando al pico se cayó al chocolate, me puse triste pero luego intente recogerla con el pico, al probarla descubrí lo delicioso que era combinar estos dos, así estuve por un largo rato hasta que llego Linda, no hizo gran cosa solo se quedó observándome mientras ella también le daba un trago a su chocolate caliente.

El resto del día Linda se dedicó a enseñarme su casa, tenía un patio trasero grande que estaba cubierto por la nieve, nunca había visto la nieve, era blanca y fría, trate de ver si era comestible, lo cual resulto congelándome el pico. Más tarde me encontraba con Linda jugando, pasamos una tarde agradable y le tenía mucha confianza ya que era mi única compañía en ese momento, Al caer la noche Linda junto con su madre habían decidido dejarme en una manta en una pequeña mesa que tenía Linda en su cuarto, no era lo mejor pero era muy cómoda así que me dispuse a dormir.

Ya eran altas horas de la noche, no conseguía conciliar el sueño, muchos pensamientos ocupaban mi mente y no me dejaban en paz, por una parte estaba triste por haber dejado mi hogar y no saber nada acerca de mis padres, pero por otra gran parte estaba feliz de que Linda me hubiera acogido, ahora ella era como mi madre, luego de un rato me doy cuenta que lo mejor ahora será olvidar el pasado y empezar mi vida de nuevo. Antes de quedarme dormido doy un pequeño vistazo a la ventana del cuarto, no se podía apreciar mucho más que empezaba a caer una pequeña nevada, lo que más resaltaba el cielo a esa hora era la luna que brillaba la cual me recordaba cuando mis padres me cantaban algo antes de dormir.


	2. Un Año con Linda

**Capitulo 2: "Un Año con Linda"**

Me despierto poco a poco, aún tengo recuerdos de lo que había pasado, dormí muy bien a pesar de que el clima estaba bastante frio. Ahora tengo un nuevo hogar y también una nueva familia, esto me levanta el ánimo, ya deje de pensar en que me pasara ahora, decidí que sería mejor aprovechar el tiempo ahora estando con Linda.

Me levanto de mi manta, puedo ver que Linda aún seguía dormida, así que para despertarla lancé unos fuertes graznidos. Rápidamente Linda se despierta algo asustada, pero luego me ve, aun me sigue pareciendo una extraña, pero le tomo cariño muy rápido.

-"Buenos Días Blu"- Dice esto dándome una caricia en las plumas de mi cabeza, le respondí ronroneando, me gustaba que hiciera eso porque realmente se sentía bien.

-"Bueno Blu, vamos a despertar a mi madre, para ver que nos prepara de desayuno hoy"- Me toma suavemente con sus manos, ya no me asusta así que me le acerque para que me pudiera levantar.

Linda camina un poco y entra en la habitación de su madre, le da un suave empujón y la mueve un poco para que se despierte.

-"Cinco minutos más, ándale que aún es temprano…"- Dice esto en tono de pereza y flojera mientras da una vuelta en la cama para acomodarse, sin darse cuenta giro del lado contrario y cayó al suelo, no cayó fuertemente porque la cama era baja.

-"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Da un pequeño salto y ve a Linda.

-"Oh lo siento hija, Jeje me deje llevar, bueno que quieres desayun…. ¡QUEEEEE!"-Se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se asustó, pero luego se acordó de lo de ayer y simplemente se disculpó.

-"Vaya no lo había visto de cerca, es muy bonito, bueno vamos a desayunar"-

Bajamos a la cocina, la madre de Linda se dispuso a hacer el desayuno, mientras que Linda y yo nos quedamos jugando un rato con un carrito que ella había encontrado por ahí. Me gustaba por algún motivo jugar con ese carrito, era uno pequeño de plástico, era rojo pero se notaba lo desgastado que estaba, aun así me entretenía. Al rato la madre de linda llego con el desayuno y nos pasó a la mesa, había un plato de panqueques, junto a esto una taza de chocolate caliente, y en otro lado había un plato con fruta picada. Linda empezó a saborear los panqueques, mientras yo devoraba la fruta, no sabía que estuviera tan hambriento que acabe el plato en menos de un minuto.

-"Vamos Blu, deja algo no vaya a ser que te tragues con alguna fruta, se te nota con hambre, ¿Quieres un poco más?- Pregunto la madre de Linda, sin dudar dije que sí, pero solo se escuchó un graznido el cual ella se tomó como un sí.

Mientras ella estaba cortando más fruta me quede mirando los panqueques que Linda estaba comiendo, tenían un aroma muy provocativo, me quede como un tonto mirándolos con una cara de deseo, Linda se dio cuenta de esto así que cogió un pedazo y me lo ofreció, no lo dude y de la emoción casi le doy un picotazo en la mano, fui un poco grosero pero aun así Linda solo sonrió, estaba mirándome como devoraba aquel panqueque.

Más tarde, la madre de Linda estaba alistándose al igual que Linda, iban a salir así que se pusieron su abrigo y demás, también me iban a llevar así que me dieron una pequeña bufanda roja. Salimos de la casa, Linda me llevaba en sus guantes, no hacia tanto frio como el día anterior pero como yo no estaba acostumbrado al clima frio no note mucho la diferencia. Nos dirigíamos a una tienda de Mascotas, allí adentro la madre de Linda se fue a buscar alguna jaula mientras que Linda y yo jugábamos con cosas para las jaulas, fue allí cuando la vi, a mi querida campanita, me divertía moviéndola y escuchando el sonido que producía.

Compramos algunas cosas (bueno más bien fue la madre de Linda, en fin), entre estas estaba una pequeña campana dorada, un espejo, un columpio, algo de comida para aves y una jaula. No me agradaba mucho la Jaula porque me traía recuerdos de cómo había llegado. Llegamos a casa, Linda había acomodado todo en la Jaula y me levanto hasta dejarme en la jaula, no me gustaba mucho, al principio me aterraba un poco el hecho de que estaba solo allí en ese lugar, pero me empezó a gustar cuando interactuaba con los objetos que habían en ella, me pase un rato jugando en el columpio, luego empecé a jugar con la pequeña campana. Al rato Linda llego y me saco, parece ser que preferiría darme un tiempo para que me acostumbrara a la casa y más tarde a la jaula.

La mañana y la tarde se pasaron rápido, Linda y yo jugamos mucho, luego ella se puso a ver algunos programas en la televisión, me entretenía mucho ver con ella series animadas infantiles, me enseño a usar el control, no entendía muy bien al principio, solo oprimía botones con mi pico al azar pero luego fui capaz de cambiar los canales, pasamos un buen día así, mientras que la madre de Linda se dispuso a consultar más acerca de mi especie y los cuidados y todo lo demás.

Paso una semana, fue algo rápido, el tiempo con Linda volaba, aunque cuando ella tenía escuela me ponía un poco triste pero luego ella regresaba para seguir jugando conmigo, le tome mucho cariño en poco tiempo, era como mi madre, me alimentaba y siempre estaba al tanto conmigo, me daba los mejores cuidados, era su "Pequeña Ave Consentida". Un día Linda se dispuso a tratar de enseñarme a leer y a escribir, no entendía mucho lo que ella escribía, al principio solo me enseño a coger el lápiz con mi garra derecha, más tarde me enseño a escribir las letras, fue algo duro al principio, me costaba escribir mucho una letra, pero luego pude escribir mi primera palabra, se veía algo fea y corrida, pero se entendía. Lo primero que escribí fue mi nombre "Blu", me tomo unos días aprender pero lo pude hacer, también podía escribir palabras sencillas como "Hola", "Día" "Noche" "Comida", me divertía con Linda ya que me ponía a completar frases con simples palabras, con el tiempo fui mejorando mi letra y también aprendí a leer frases simples.

La rutina diaria era algo simple: Despertar, alistarse, comer, pasar el día viendo televisión, leyendo comics, revistas, y haciendo dibujos. Tenía una vida simple, aunque fuera de lo común para un ave pero me gustaba vivir como Mascota. "Mascota" No me gustaba que usaran ese término conmigo por eso cada vez que alguien le preguntaba a Linda si yo era su "Mascota" soltaba un graznido de enojo y Linda corregía diciendo "No es mi mascota, es mi compañero".

Llevábamos un tiempo Linda y yo, ya sabía leer y escribir aun con dificultad pero progresaba, también me interese un poco en la lectura aunque me demorara tanto en leer cuentos cortos, en fin, se acercaba la fecha de mi cumpleaños, realmente nose cuando nací pero Linda decidió dejar el día que me encontró como mi cumpleaños. Era mi primer cumpleaños, y empezó con un día como cualquier otro en Minnesota, hacia frio pero ya me estaba acostumbrando a este, me despierto y veo que linda no se encuentra en su cama, bajo a buscarla pero para mi sorpresa estaba con una sonrisa esperándome en las escaleras, al bajar me levanto suavemente y me dio un abrazo, normalmente lo hacemos así que no fue algo fuera de lo común, me pidió que cerrara los ojos y yo obedecí, no sabía que estaba tramando ni tampoco me acordaba de que hoy era una fecha especial, ella camino hasta la sala y me dejo en una mesa. No sabía que estaba sucediendo, solo pude escuchar unos pasos cerca de mí, por cierta parte me asusto pero luego me tranquilicé al escuchar a Linda en medio de susurros.

-"¿Ya están listos?"- Pregunta Linda

-"Si, dale, Blu se llevara una gran sorpresa"- Dijeron unas conocidas voces

-"Blu…Abre los ojos…"- Me dijo Linda

Al abrirlos pude ver como estaba decorada la sala, todo era azul, globos, serpentinas, muchas decoraciones, un gran pastel blanco con bordes azules, se veía delicioso. También estaban unos amigos de Linda con gorros de fiesta y claro, como no, su madre con una cámara.

-"¡Feliz Cumpleaños Blu!"- Dijeron al unísono

Yo estaba muy feliz, todo era asombroso, tenía unos cuantos regalos en la otra parte de la sala pero no me importaban en el momento, simplemente me deje llevar y sonreí, trate de decir lo agradecido que estaba pero ellos solo escucharon unos graznidos.

-"Vaya miren lo feliz que esta, vamos Blu ¡Hay que festejar!"- Dijo Linda con una sonrisa

Había varios juegos, también jugamos por un buen rato, fue un buen momento, me la estaba pasando genial, pero entre la alegría y la diversión recordé lo que había pasado hace un año. Trataba de olvidar aquel día, no me gustaba recordar esa experiencia porque me ponía triste, todos se estaban divirtiendo pero yo me quede un momento con la mirada baja recordando aquel día, intente ocultar mi cara de triste, pero empecé a soltar unas lágrimas y sollozos. Linda me mire y supo porque estaba así, me tomo cuidadosamente y me dio un abrazo.

-"Blu sé que es duro haber dejado tu hogar y a tus padres, pero ahora estas con nosotros, somos tu familia, soy tu mejor amiga, no hay que ponerse triste, vamos que hoy es tu día ¡Anímate!"- Las palabras de Linda me llegaron a lo profundo de mi alma, deje la tristeza por que supe que estén donde estén mis padres sé que solo quisieran que yo fuera feliz y eso soy en este momento aunque no estén.

Ya cuando todos se iban a ir, empezamos con los regalos, no sabía que pudiera haber en estos así que eso me emocionaba, el primero fue de Linda, un libro, no era el mejor regalo del mundo pero aun así me gustaba. Luego me dieron unos juguetes como unos carritos, camiones y cosas así. Fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida...


	3. ¡Más Recuerdos!

**Capítulo 3: "¡Más Recuerdos!"**

Recuerdo hace 8 años aquel día del concurso de Linda, fue un día muy especial para ella y como no, para mí también. Todo empezó en una mañana cálida de sábado en Minnesota, normalmente siempre hace frió pero debido a que estamos en verano la temperatura subió a un clima más tolerable, aunque en ese momento llevara 7 años con Linda y ya estuviera acostumbrado al frió prefería los días soleados del verano.

En fin, nuestra mañana empezaba como un día normal, Linda y yo nos arreglábamos para salir, ciertamente era una fecha especial para ella porque era el día del campeonato de deletreo, ella llevaba semanas entrenando, yo la ayudaba aunque no fuera de mucha utilidad me agradaba practicar con ella. Se le notaba muy nerviosa pero a la vez ansiosa, podía observar como retomaba rápidamente en voz baja las lecciones, era gracioso ver como se enredaba con sus propias palabras por la emoción, al momento de ir a desayunar estaba tan ansiosa que al tomarse el chocolate caliente junto con las galletas, que apenas si masticaba, llego un momento en el que no soporto más y empezó a toser sin control, fue muy gracioso ver sus reacciones, estaba exagerando pero no importaba. Al rato llego su madre y nos subió al auto rápidamente para no perdernos el concurso ya que por culpa de Linda llevábamos 8 Minutos de retraso.

Al llegar, por suerte, los concursantes estaban llegando, así que aún había tiempo para practicar. Cuando todos los padres y concursantes llegaron dieron paso al concurso, Linda era la concursante número 10, así que lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar impacientemente, yo me encontraba con la madre de Linda en el público, estábamos en los puestos de primera fila para poder verla mejor. Los primeros fueron los más malos que se equivocaron apenas con las primeras 3 letras. Pasado un rato, era el turno de Linda, se le podía notar a simple vista que estaba nerviosa pero esto no le impidió continuar.

-"Muy bien Linda es tu turno, tu palabra es Deleznable"-Dijo el anfitrión

-"¿Podría darme la definición y…y un…Ejem... Ejemplo con ella?-Linda estaba muy nerviosa pero segura de sí misma

-"Claro que sí, Deleznable: Que se rompe o deshace fácilmente, Ejemplo: Es un instrumento Deleznable"

-"Muy bien…Deleznable, d, e, l, e, z, n, a…"-Linda empezaba a tartamudear

-"b, l…e?"-

-"Eso es… ¡Correcto, Felicidades pasas a la siguiente Ronda!"-Linda estaba muy feliz, su madre y yo también, todos estábamos nerviosos pero Linda pudo lograrlo.

Luego de varias rondas, solamente quedaban 2 concursantes, por supuesto Linda era uno de ellos. Al momento, el otro concursante se había equivocado en una palabra, así que Linda tenía la ventaja que si la decía correcta ganaría el concurso, de lo contrario habría otra ronda…

-"Muy bien Linda, esta es la última palabra, si aciertas ganaras, sino, seguiremos en otra ronda"-

-"Ok, ¿Cuál es la palabra?"-Linda estaba muy confiada, su madre y yo la motivábamos desde el público.

-"Tu palabra es una muy especial, es el nombre científico del guacamayo spix, Cyanopsitta spixii"- Casi todo el mundo estaba seguro de que Linda fallaría, todos menos yo y su mamá.

Linda no pidió un ejemplo, rápidamente deletreo la palabra perfectamente, todos quedaron en shock, Linda simplemente sonría y como no, nosotros estábamos más que felices porque sabíamos que había ganado, solo faltaba que el anfitrión lo anunciara.

-"¡Es correcto!, Felicidades Linda Gunderson, eres la ganadora del 15to Concurso anual de deletreo de la Sociedad Literaria del Lago Moose, Minnesota"-

Linda no cabía de la emoción, le entregaron el premio, era un trofeo algo llamativo pero aun así se veía bien. Cuando iban a tomarle la foto para el periódico, me llamo para estar con ella, fue divertido, me levanto y me dejo en la parte de arriba del trofeo, yo simplemente pose para la cámara y esbocé una sonrisa.

Más tarde habíamos llegado a casa, no había mucho que hacer ese día así que Linda y yo pasamos la tarde juntos. Hace tiempo me habían regalado unos cuantos carritos que yo usaba para jugar, a Linda le gustaba verme montándome en uno de esos por toda la casa, me gustaba jugar con ellos como una especie te patineta, Linda ponía obstáculos por la casa para que yo intentara pasarlos.

Luego de una tarde de diversión callo la noche, Linda me llevo a mi jaula, pero antes se despidió como siempre lo hacemos.

-Buenas Noches Blu- Susurro Linda acariciándome suavemente las plumas de mi cabeza, me gustaba cuando lo hacía, luego me dio un abrazo, yo solo me deje llevar y ronronee.

Me dejo en mi jaula, desde hace un tiempo ya me había acostumbrado a dormir en ella, fue difícil al principio y no me gustaba estar solo allí pero luego me acostumbre a tal punto que ya me gustaba. No era problema cuando quería salir de allí, Linda me había enseñado a abrir la jaula para cuando quisiera buscarla. Me recosté en un lado de la jaula, podía ver a través de la ventana el paisaje del pueblo, no había mucha actividad a esas horas porque normalmente la gente acostumbraba a dormir temprano. Solté un leve suspiro reflexionando un poco acerca de lo vivido con Linda estos años, nose si será así para siempre pero por el momento no quisiera cambiar mi vida por nada.

* * *

><p>Sentí como una sensación de nostalgia recorría todo mi cuerpo, había despertado de una pesadilla, no se lo había contado a Linda porque lo creí innecesario, hace días había estado soñando, o recordando, no lose, acerca de mi pasado, de quienes eran mis padres realmente, de mi verdadero hogar. Trate de no pensar en ello y Salí muy lentamente de mi jaula, no tenía ganas de nada aquel día, no dejaba de pensar en esas experiencias que creía que aún seguían en mi mente de cuando era solo un polluelo.<p>

Me dirija al cuarto de Linda a despertarla, era domingo así que teníamos el día para pasarnos juntos. Subí cuidadosamente en la cama y acto seguido me recosté cerca del cuello de Linda y empecé a ronronear suavemente para que se despertara. De verdad me gustaba hacer esto, y a Linda también, sabía que le era imposible seguir durmiendo cuando hacia esto. Linda empezaba a despertar vagamente, cuando abrió sus ojos lo primero que vio fue a mí con una gran sonrisa.

-"Buen Día Blu…"- Dijo ella, acariciándome suavemente el cuello devolviéndome una sonrisa.

La mañana fue como cualquier otra, despertamos a su madre, nos arreglamos, desayunamos y jugamos por un rato mientras llegaba el medio día. Estaba feliz de estar con ella, pero en un momento mientras me encontraba jugando con un carrito pude observar por la ventana como la nieve se derretía, al ver levemente el ambiente me recordó aquellas pesadillas de las que me libre esa mañana, mi sonrisa paso a una cara seria, luego a una de preocupación, no lo notaba pero Linda sí. Me acerque a la ventana y observe el ambiente con algo de nostalgia, no pude contenerme y empecé a llorar levemente, Linda al darse cuenta de la situación, trato de consolarme por un rato.

-"¿Qué ocurre Blu?, ¿Sucede algo? Vamos dime con confianza no pasara nada"- Las palabras de Linda me consolaban, sabía que no debía seguir ocultando las pesadillas que vivía desde hace algunos días.

Así que para explicarle fui en busca de un lápiz y un papel, aun no escribía con rapidez, mis movimientos eran torpes y lentos, pero entendibles. Luego de una larga conversación y consuelos, Linda supo cómo debía sentirme en ese momento así que me propuso algo.

-"Bueno Blu, no sé qué habrá pasado con tus padres, pero te aseguro que estén donde estén lo único que quieren es que tu estés feliz…"- Aquellas palabras llegaron a lo más profundo de mi ser, sabía que no volvería a ver a mis padres, pero el hecho de estar con Linda ha llenado ese vacío.

-"Ahora estoy yo, puedes contar conmigo, siempre estaré para ti. Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si para despejarnos salimos un rato?, quiero llevarte a un lugar especial"-Linda esbozo una sonrisa buscando mi afirmación, no le podía decir que no, además que con lo que sentía en aquel momento lo mejor sería salir por un rato, así que simplemente asentí afirmando con mi cabeza.

-"No te preocupes, no hace tanto frio, recuerda que está llegando verano y el clima es muy agradable en estos momentos"- Parecía preocupada, pero yo no me preocupaba, desde hace tiempo me había acostumbrado a las noches extremas de frio, así que ya no me molestaba el frio.

Linda extendió su brazo para que yo pudiera montarme en él, me subí y acto seguido me puso mi bufanda, no estaba muy frio, además era innecesario pero me gustaba usarla y a Linda también le gustaba verme con ella. Salimos de casa, claro, sin antes avisar a la madre de Linda que iríamos a dar una vuelta.

Nos dirigíamos a un parque, no era muy grande, pero tampoco había mucha gente así que era un buen lugar para pasar el rato con Linda. Pasamos un buen rato, Linda me ponía retos de atravesar obstáculos y me premiaba con galletas diciendo "Que buen chico Blu", me hacía gracia esa frase, además no podía resistirme a las galletas de chocolate de Linda así que participe con gusto. Algo que me inquieto fue un momento cuando Linda se encontraba en un banco mirando como yo corría por los obstáculos como un niño pequeño, Linda me miraba con gusto pero a la vez con preocupación, note esto casi al instante así que me acerque a ella. Escribí en una hoja porque estaba así, me respondió algo que a mí también me preocupaba pero no le ponía mucho interés.

-"Blu, sé que no te gusta hablar mucho de esto pero, no quisieras, ya sabes, ¿Intentar practicar un poco a… estirar las alas?..."- Sabia a lo que se refería, lo había intentado un par de veces años antes pero no lo lograba, me faltaba algo pero no sabía que era exactamente aquello que no me permitía tomar vuelo. Después de unos segundos de tensión le afirme a Linda su pregunta, le escribí que quería intentarlo un rato así que me llevo a una rama de un árbol cerca de allí, no era muy alta pero tampoco muy baja, perfecto para empezar, además que en el suelo había una pequeña montaña de nieve que absorbería el impacto de mis caídas. Como lo predije, caí muchas veces, intentaba recordar un poco acerca de los libros que leí acerca de la aerodinámica. "¡Correr, subir, volar y listo!", al principio creí que al intentarlo pensando en aquella metodología seria sencillo pero resulto todo lo contrario. Había caído tantas veces que una vez que subí al árbol por quinceava vez estaba tan mareado de las caídas que no aguante el equilibrio en la rama y caí por última vez al monte de nieve con hojas…

Al rato desperté, estaba bastante mareado así que me costó un poco retomar el control de mi cuerpo, Linda se encontraba a mi lado en un pequeño banco, al reaccionar me acerque a ella y empecé a observarla, aun me costaba mantener el equilibro pero podía caminar. Ella estaba mirando a un lado del parque, cuando volvió a mirarme se llevó una sorpresa al verme despierto, luego empezó a soltar unas pequeñas risas.

-"Vaya Blu caminas como un tonto, las caídas sí que te aturdieron Jeje…"- Yo la empecé a mirar con cara seria, pero luego también me reí un poco de aquella escena.

-"Vale si quieres lo intentamos otro día, ya está atardeciendo, ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a casa?"- Asentí mientras ella me dirigía una suave caricia antes de pararse del banco y extenderme su brazo para que yo subiera a él.

Regresamos a casa, su madre ya nos estaba esperando, no había hecho mucho frio pero aun así se sentía muy bien dentro de casa. Yo estaba muy sucio así que Linda me llevo a darme una ducha. Después de un rato ya me encontraba limpio y bien presentable, Linda y yo nos pusimos a ver televisión por un rato, a esas horas no había casi nada interesante que ver así que cambiamos la televisión por cable por películas, nos gustaban más que todo las de animación infantil, yo disfrutaba mucho las películas junto a Linda, nos gustaba reírnos juntos de las humillaciones que hacían los personajes para impresionar a otros.

Ya era tarde así que Linda me llevo a mi Jaula, luego de despedirnos pude observar una vez más aquel paisaje del pueblo, la nieve caía rápidamente ya que la temperatura había estado aumentando durante ese tiempo, ahora que he podido desahogarme con Linda acerca de mi pasado siento que ya puedo dormir en paz, sé que estén donde estén mis padres estarían muy felices de saber que estoy bien y además que tengo alguien que me quiere y cuida tanto como Linda, por fin pude dejar de atormentarme con aquellos recuerdos y en ese vacío llenarlo con el afecto que me ha dado Linda. Di una última mirada a la ciudad antes de recostarme y relajarme esperando conciliar el sueño como no lo había hecho antes, lo único que seguía pensando es si algún día eso sería diferente, también me gustaba pensar en que podría hacer más adelante con Linda para pasar el tiempo. Tal vez algún día suceda algo diferente, pero por el momento disfruto de mi rutina y de mi tiempo con Linda…


	4. Un Dia Solo

Capítulo 4:"Un Día Solo"

Desperté temprano, sentía como mi estómago rugía por comida así que fui a despertar a Linda. Al momento de subir a la cama de Linda me lleve una gran sorpresa. Linda no se encontraba y la cama ya estaba hecha, pensé que tal vez podría estar en la habitación de su madre así que con paso rápido fui allí. Tampoco había rastro de su madre y la cama también estaba hecha, con preocupación baje a ver si encontraba algo que me diera una pista de donde estarían.

En el camino estaba pensando en donde podrían estar o a donde podrían haber ido, no me habían mencionado nada el día anterior así que me alarme. Al llegar todo estaba en su lugar, pareciera que simplemente hubieran desaparecido, yo estaba comenzando a sentirme solo y cada segundo me ponía más triste, estaba tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que luego de un rato reflexionando no me había fijado que en el comedor había una nota junto con mi desayuno, desesperado por saber dónde estarían subí lo más rápido que pude. Al subir pude notar unos ricos panqueques y una nota junto a estos que estaba escrita por Linda:

"Blu, mamá y yo hemos tenido que salir temprano a hacer unas cosas, no te podíamos llevar así que no quise despertarte, te hemos preparado este rico desayuno, esperemos que estés bien, regresaremos al anochecer ya que tenemos mucho que hacer, para que no te aburrieras te deje tus películas y juegos favoritos en mi habitación. Nos vemos más tarde mi pequeño amigo emplumado.

P.D: Si te aburres mucho mamá ha dejado la puerta del patio abierta así que puedes darte una vuelta por este si lo deseas"

Luego de leer esto se me quito instantáneamente la tristeza y soledad que sentía ya que sabía que Linda y su madre estaban bien. Así que me dispuse a aprovechar mi día comenzando por arreglarme primero para después poder comer mi desayuno, como habían salido hace poco tiempo aún estaba caliente.

Al rato me decidí por hacer una maratón de mis películas favoritas ya que Linda no me dejaba ver tantas películas en un día porque decía que podía ser malo. Me divertía al principio, era emocionante ver de nuevo mis películas favoritas, aunque al cabo de 4 horas me aburrió y decidí dejarlo.

Luego de volver a dejar todo como estaba me dispuse a jugar un rato con mis carritos, nunca habían dejado de gustarme así que me divertí por un largo rato simulando ser el personaje que conducía el vehículo. No se sentía tan bien estar sin Linda, era mejor cuando Lina estaba allí para jugar conmigo también y simular escenas de la vida real con un poco de humor. Más tarde decidí dar una vuelta por casa, pero cuando iba explorando cada rincón de casa me acorde que aun tenia mis videojuegos favoritos sin tocar, así que rápidamente me dirigí al cuarto de Linda a pasar otro largo rato allí. Ya era algo más de las 4 de la tarde así que decidí hacer otra cosa. Por primera vez me había decidido por salir al patio solo ya que prefería estar acompañado por Linda ya que el exterior no me gustaba mucho porque me sentía solo.

Al abrir la puerta del patio pude apreciar el hermoso día que había en el pueblo, era época de otoño así que pequeñas ráfagas de un viento frio recorrían el lugar aunque no me hacían nada ya que después de tanto tiempo acostumbrado a noches heladas ya no sentía nada. Camine un poco al exterior, el patio era un poco grande, estaba el Jardín de flores de la madre de linda, había un pequeño estanque y una mesa con sillas. No se podía apreciar mucho del cielo ya que las vallas del lugar no dejaban ver más allá así que decidí subir a un árbol cercano. Me tomo un rato poder subir ya que como no podía volar usaba mi ingenio para subir, me tomo algunos rasguños y caídas pero al final logre subir casi a la copa. Al llegar pude observar un gran bosque, tenía una vista muy buena así que me quede allí un rato. Muchos pensamientos recorrían mi mente, al mirar aquel paisaje mi deseo de volar volvió a surgir, anhelaba poder despegar y recorrer aquel sendero sin rumbo alguno, pero luego de recordar mis fracasos al intentar conseguirlo preferí no hacerlo.

Reflexionaba acerca de mi vida, de cómo había estado viviendo estos años, por lo que sabía no era un modo normal de vivir de una ave pero no me importaba ya que yo era feliz, feliz junto a Linda cada día, pero… ¿Realmente era feliz?, no podía evitar sentir que algo me faltaba, algo esencial, trate de pensar en que sería pero no se me ocurría nada. Al rato pude observar como una bandada de aves pasaban por el lugar, al mirarla fijamente me pregunte como seria yo si me encontrara volando con otros de mi especie en este momento, no había tenido amigos ya que en el pueblo no había otros "Compañeros" como yo, había otros guacamayos pero por mi timidez no había socializado con ninguno. Volvió a surgir un sentimiento de un vacío en mí, no comprendía que era lo que podía ser hasta que me di cuenta de algo que yo siempre he creído que es imposible, me preguntaba si algún día podría conocer a mi alma gemela, nunca he hablado con otras chicas, no sabía si algún día podría encontrar a alguien con quien estar. Lo único que hice fue aceptar la realidad, nunca conocería a alguien o alguna… de mi misma especie.

Algunas veces pensaba en cómo podría ser la chica de mis sueños, pero nunca me había dado el tiempo para pensar en ello como fue en esa ocasión, me entristeció aceptar la realidad pero sabía que así debía ser. Al cabo de un rato baje del árbol ya que empezaba a bajar el sol, al entrar a casa me puse a ver televisión para tratar de no pensar en lo que había reflexionado hace un rato.

Luego de ver algunos programas escuche como alguien a la entrada abría la puerta, era Linda y su madre, se escuchaba como Linda se desesperaba impacientemente para entrar.

-"Vamos mamá, nose como se habrá tomado esto Blu, ¿Qué tal si le sucedió algo? ¡No, no, no…!"

-"Tranquila Linda fueron menos de 12 horas, ¿Qué es lo peor que pudo haber pasado? ¿Que se haya comido todo el cereal?"- Esto me causo un poco de gracia ya que a la mañana no pude resistirme a acabar una caja de mi cereal favorito porque Linda no me dejaba comer mucho de este.

-"Tienes razón mamá, pero te puedes apresurar, aun no comprendo porque le echas triple seguro a la puerta si este pueblo es muy seguro…"

-"Puede que sea seguro, pero no hay que fiarse de nada, las apariencias engañan"

-"Esta bien, ¡Oh ya está!..."-Linda salió corriendo dirigiéndose a su cuarto mientras yo la esperaba ansioso allí.

Cuando ella entro, yo me encontraba con una sonrisa mientras la miraba feliz por su regreso, aunque no haya sido mucho tiempo me alegraba volver a verla. Ella me respondió con una sonrisa mientras me tomaba suavemente y me daba un abrazo.

-"Lo lamento Blu, no debimos dejarte solo, te juro que solo fue hoy jamás estaré de nuevo tanto tiempo fuera de casa"- Yo solo intente decirle que no había sido para tanto, pero solo se escuchó un graznido pero aun así entendió lo que quise decir.

-"Bueno Blu, ¿Quieres contarme como estuvo tu día y que hiciste?- Dijo esto con una sonrisa y algo animada mientras me pasaba una hoja y un papel para poder conversar con ella un rato.

Así nos quedamos por un largo rato mientras la madre de Linda preparaba la comida, fue divertido, aunque evite contarle acerca de mi experiencia en el árbol ya que pensaba que no la iba tomar muy bien. Luego de cenar fue el momento de irse a dormir, se le podía notar el cansancio a Linda, parece que estuvo haciendo muchas cosas ese día así que fue a dejarme en mi jaula deseándome buenas noches. Aún seguía inmerso en mis pensamientos, no paraba de dejar de pensar en aquello hasta que después de casi una hora pude empezar a dejarlo a un lado y poder dormir.


	5. Triste Realidad

**Capítulo 5: "Viejos Recuerdos"**

Era tarde, Linda corría por toda la casa desesperada por no saber que ponerse. Aquel día no era uno común, era uno de los días más esperados por Linda ya que significaba que acababa la escuela, era su graduación, desde hace semanas había estado organizando asuntos del baile de graduación. Como había estado tan ocupada no había tenido tiempo para organizarse a sí misma, así que por eso nos demoramos más. Luego de unos minutos, Linda ya se encontraba dándole los últimos toques a su vestido y a su peinado, me causaba gracia como lucia, yo solo me arregle un poco las Plumas ya que Linda había insistido en llevarme. Me puse un pequeño traje elegante, también me veía gracioso pero de cierta forma elegante.

Al cabo de un rato ya estábamos en la fiesta, habíamos llegado con un poco de retraso pero eso parecía no importa y nos dejaron ingresar sin problemas. La fiesta recién había comenzado, así que Linda me dejo en una mesa cercana y se fue a hablar con unos amigos, a nadie le molestaba mi presencia así que no tuve problemas andando de un lado al otro, me aburrían este tipo de cosas, así que explore el lugar por un largo tiempo. Ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que había iniciado la fiesta, al principio era aburrido porque no habían llegado los encargados del sonido, pero cuando llegaron todo se animó completamente. Todos los de allí se divertían, bailaban y se contaban anécdotas divertidas, yo simplemente me quede disfrutando de la música y estuve brincando por todo el lugar.

Linda cada cierto tiempo me buscaba como estaba, pero mantuve la misma actitud a lo largo de la noche y no habían surgido problemas conmigo o los demás por mi presencia. Un rato después era el tiempo de las fotos, así que todos buscaron a su pareja para tomarse la foto de la graduación, pensé que Linda se iba a tomar la foto solo con el chico que la invito, pero mi sorpresa fue que se dirigió a donde estaba y me extendió su brazo en señal de que me subiera a él, su acompañante no tuve más remedio que apartarse un poco de Linda para que quedáramos yo y ella en la foto principalmente, solté una sonrisa mientras miraba la cámara, era divertido ver la cara que tenía la pareja de Linda.

Ya era tarde, faltaba una hora para la media noche, todos estaban exhaustos por todo lo que habían festejado, fue entonces cuando bajaron la intensidad del momento y pusieron canciones lentas y suaves. Se habían juntado las parejas a bailar lentamente, al principio me gustaba ver como algunos daban unos pasos torpes, pero luego de un rato volvieron los pensamientos que una vez me albergaron en el pasado. No sabía con exactitud que sentía, era como un sentimiento de algo que me faltaba, no podía comprender que era, tenía todo, una familia, un hogar, alimento y diversión cada día pero aun así sentía que algo faltaba en mi vida, algo esencial. Fue cuando caí en cuenta de que no me faltaba algo, sino alguien. Sentí cosas más fuertes que antes, nose cuanto tiempo estuve sin hacer nada, estaba en un estado reflexivo muy alto. En ese momento anhelaba por tener a una chica de mi especie junto a mí, pero cuando lo pensé un poco supe que sería imposible, yo vivía en la ciudad y sabía que mi especie vivía en la selva al otro lado del mundo. Eso me deprimió mucho y caí en un estado desanimado fuerte, pero luego de un largo rato comprendí que era mejor no pensar en aquello, dejarlo a un lado era mi solución, estaba condenado a vivir solo como el "Compañero" que era.

Se había acabado la fiesta, todos se despedían mientras se retiraban del lugar, Linda y yo fuimos unos de los primeros en salir, ella llamo a su madre y esta al cabo de unos minutos llego por nosotros y nos dirigió a casa. Cuando llegamos, Linda subió rápidamente a su habitación y se lanzó a la cama, se le veía exhausta, en unos segundos ya se había quedado dormida. Su madre me dirigió a mi jaula y me puso allí, se despidió de mí y ella también se fue a dormir. No quise seguir pensando en lo que había pasado hace unas horas, así que lo que hice fue ignorarlo y tratarlo de olvidar ya que no valía la pena gastar más tiempo en una discusión conmigo mismo y con la lógica que por cierto era que lo que yo anhelaba nunca ocurriría.

* * *

><p>Ya llevaba 13 años junto a Linda, el tiempo pasaba rápido, y aquel día era una muestra de eso. No era uno de esos días en los que te despiertas y tienes todo el día para hacer lo que quieras, lo cual era raro en mí ya que no tenía ninguna responsabilidad además de mí mismo. Linda llevaba planeando eso mucho tiempo, aunque la que planeo en mayor parte aquello fue su madre, le había estado hablando que ya debía dejar la casa porque ya era mayor y debería hacerse vale por sí misma, aunque a Linda no le gustara la idea en un principio sabía que era lo correcto así que se dispuso a planear todo. Era el día de mudanza, me dolió un poco al principio dejar tantos recuerdos en aquella casa pero estaba feliz de que Linda y mis juguetes favoritos siguieran conmigo, tantas experiencias que tuve en aquel lugar me traían recuerdos de todo tipo. Linda había conseguido una casa a 10 minutos de la de su madre, porque el pueblo no era muy grande. Aunque acordaron verse cada semana estaban tristes por alejarse pero felices de que cada una siguiera con lo suyo.<p>

Linda no tenía muchas cosas que llevarse, así que solo basto el carro de su madre. Ya cargado el vehículo se dirigió a la nueva casa, y al cabo de unos 15 minutos llegamos debido al mal clima, estaba nevando. Cuando llegamos pude ver la nueva casa después de que Linda la hubiera mencionado tantas veces, era bastante grande, tenía unos 3 pisos, en el primero Linda ya había acomodado un tiempo atrás estanterías y cosas al estilo de una Librería, era obvio ya que dijo que abriría una. Linda y su madre se despidieron, ella también se despidió de mí.

-"Bueno Linda, creo que a partir de ahora ya está bien que sigas tu sola, si necesitas algo solo dímelo, no dudare en venir lo antes posible"- Se podía notar una voz triste y quebrada

-"Mamá no te pongas así, sabes que te necesitare todo el tiempo, además te visitare cada semana y saldremos todos a divertirnos…"- Respondió tratando de animarla

-"Lose hija es que…No es fácil para una madre dejarte ir, ya era tu tiempo, pensaba que estaba preparada para esto, pero no es así. Te extrañare tanto Linda…"- Dijo un poco deprimida

-"Yo también te extrañare mucho…- Interrumpió Linda para luego darle un abrazo, era conmovedor ver esa escena, yo también me puse sensible

-"No es fácil para mí tampoco dejarte Mamá, dejar tus ricas comidas…Este día algún día tendría que llegar pero fue rápido…solo quiero decirte que Te amo y te agradezco por todo, no podría pedir una mejor madre"- Termino de decir Linda para abrazar con más cariño a su madre mientras soltaba unas lagrimas

-"Lose hija, También te amo, has sido la mejor hija que alguien hubiera deseado…- Termino el abrazo para voltear a verme

-"Y tú también has sido un ave muy traviesa, ¿Tú también me extrañaras Blu?"- Pregunto mientras acariciaba suavemente mi cabeza, Respondí con un "¡Claro! También te agradezco por todo…" Pero solo se pudieron escuchar graznidos

-"¡Qué bien! Yo también te extrañare, no es nada, ahora tienes una librería que atender"- Soltó una leve risa, Linda la siguió, y yo también, nos reímos un rato

-"Bueno es todo, nos vemos en una semana, ¡Ah! Linda, no te acuestes hasta tarde, ¡Adiós!"- Entro al auto, lo encendió y se marchó rápidamente porque sabía que se acercaba una nevada muy fuerte.

Entramos a la casa y Linda empezó a acomodar las cosas mientras yo la ayudaba, no había demasiadas pero aun así nos tomó un rato.

-"Está todo listo Blu, ya están tus cosas acomodadas y todos tus juguetes también..."- Me apene un poco porque había mencionado mis juguetes así que solté un graznido a forma de queja

-"Esta bien, esta bien, tranquilo Blu Jeje, si te calmas te doy un chocolatito caliente, ¿Qué dices?- Me pregunta con una sonrisa, yo simplemente muevo mi cabeza en forma de afirmación y algo ansioso por la propuesta

-"Ok ya voy por ella, mientras, puedes ir explorando el lugar, es bastante amplio y hay mucha variedad de Libros nuevos que te pueden interesar…"- Dijo animándome a tomar uno de todos esos libros nuevos que habían en el lugar

Luego de un rato leyendo diversos libros acerca de autos, edificios y objetos que serían posibles en el futuro llego Linda con el chocolate caliente que a mí me gusta tanto junto con unas galletas.

El resto del día pasamos leyendo cosas interesantes y también jugamos, casi al final de la tarde Linda me propuso hacer una maratón de mi saga favorita de películas. Pasamos un día muy divertido, ya hacía tiempo que no pasaba tiempo con Linda de esa forma, y de verdad lo extrañaba. Luego de ver por quinceava vez la saga que tanto nos gustaba terminamos con mucho sueño y Linda me dejo dormir después de tantos años en su cama.

Me desperté a media noche, sentía los rápidos latidos de mi corazón, tuve una pesadilla o más bien un recuerdo de algo que una vez sentí. Me levante con cautela de la cama de Linda y me dirigí a lo más alto de la casa, allí había un cuarto con una ventana que daba vista del pueblo casi completo. Sentía muchas cosas en aquel momento, un mar de experiencias llenaba mi mente, no podía pensar con claridad, me tomo un rato concentrarme en que realmente estaba pasando. Fue cuando recordé aquellos días que soñaba estar junto a una Linda guacamaya, volvía a sentir todo lo que una vez tanto anhele pero quise dejar en un pasado para no hacerme sufrir. Mis recuerdos se vieron proyectados en la realidad que había en el momento, pude ver como una hermosa guacamaya azul estaba admirando el cielo junto a mí, simplemente no pude mover ni un musculo, la belleza que irradiaba ese ser me dejaba hipnotizado, ella se apegó mucho a mí y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho, era hermosa, aquel sentimiento era tan feliz, olvide por un momento que nada de eso pasaba en aquel instante. Cuando reaccione me di un duro golpe con la realidad, me di cuenta que no tenía a nadie a mi lado, que estaba condenado a vivir en un mar de soledad acompañado por proyecciones imaginarias de un ser que no existía. Creo que en aquel momento hubiera sido menos doloroso caer por las escaleras rodando, fue un duro golpe, aunque no hubiera sido físico me puso muy triste, desanimado, realmente hubiera dado todo porque no fuera así, me gustaría haber vivido en esa realidad, en una en la cual tengo esperanzas de tener a alguien de mi misma especie a mi lado, nadie quisiera tener a un ave nerd como pareja, además, nunca había hablado con una chica, ni con alguien de mi especie. Pensaba que aquel momento no podría ser más doloroso, más que darse con un duro golpe con la realidad, pero no fue así, la parte que termino deprimiéndome completamente aún no había llegado.

Mi mente estaba llena de sentimientos de tristeza y soledad, pero aun venia un golpe más duro. Volví a imaginar a aquella guacamaya, esta vez solo se limitaba a ver el paisaje que mostraba el pueblo en aquel momento, pero fue cuando se acercó a mí y me dio un leve empujón como para que le prestara atención y entonces abrió la ventana y se acercó a la orilla y empezó a volar. Yo estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que olvide por completo que no podía volar, verla como me animaba a irme junto a ella para atravesar el cielo oscuro de la noche me hizo caer de nuevo en la realidad. Volví a tener el control de la realidad, todo seguía igual, pero entonces recordé que no podía volar, acompañado de esto un recuerdo de él porque no había aprendido a volar. No lo soporte más y empecé a sollozar y a soltar unas lágrimas, no me podía contener, la intensidad de mis sentimientos en aquel momento era tan profunda que olvide por completo donde me encontraba. Pase un rato así hasta que Linda subió a buscar la causa de todo ese ruido, era yo, al verme de esa forma me agarro suavemente y me abrazo.

Pase días enteros con Linda tratando de olvidar todo eso, no le mencione a ella lo que me había ocurrido por creerlo innecesario y por qué ella no podía hacer nada, me tomo mucho tiempo poder superar eso, pero con los cariños de Linda y un largo tiempo sumergido en la televisión se me paso al cabo de unas semanas.

Aún seguía pensando un poco en eso, pero creí que lo mejor era volver a enterrarlo todo en lo más profundo de mí y cubrirlo con otras cosas para tratar de olvidarlo.


	6. Esto Apenas Comienza

"**Capitulo 6, Final: Esto Apenas Comienza"**

Esta mañana, como todos los días, yo era el primero en despertarme. Al dirigirme a la cocina a revisar la hora pude observar que ya era tiempo de que Linda despertara, así que pensé despertarla de la manera que a mí me gustaba. Faltaban dos minutos para las 7:15 de la mañana, así que con paso ligero me dirigí al cuarto de Linda, Ubicado en la segunda planta de la casa.

Al llegar divise mi objetivo, así que cautelosamente subí a la cabecera de la cama de Linda y espere a que la alarma sonara. Casi al instante sonó, había llegado a tiempo, Linda saco vagamente una mano de entre las cobijas y con esta buscaba el despertador. Era gracioso ver como golpeaba levemente el despertador para que se callara, antes de que lograra desenchufarlo decidí jugarle una broma y empezar a sonar como este. No me fue muy difícil imitar el sonido de este, cuando Linda lo lanzo al suelo y logro desconectarlo, empecé a cambiar de sonidos, imitando la alarma de un coche. Era divertido ver como ella buscaba torpemente el origen del sonido, cuando levanto su mirada, pudo conocer de dónde provenía el sonido, era yo. Soltó una sonrisa y luego se lanzó de espaldas a la cama sin perder la vista en mí, yo seguía haciendo los sonidos de alarma de coche, entonces Linda decidió seguirme el juego y simulando que yo era un control con un dedo me presiono levemente el pico, luego hice un sonido que confirmaba el apagado de la alarma.

-"Buen Día Blu…"- Me saludo Linda y acto seguido le puse sus lentes, me acaricio suavemente las plumas del cuello, era algo que me gustaba mucho y que Linda sabía que era mi punto débil así que no me pude resistir y me deje acariciar un rato.

Linda se levantó de la cama y se fue a bañar, yo mientras tanto me encontraba arreglando su cama, esperando a que terminara de salir. Luego de un rato, Linda ya estaba limpia, así que lo siguiente era cepillarse bien el pico. Se acercó a mí y me extendió su brazo para que subiera en el, me condujo al baño para empezar nuestra rutina diaria.

Cuando ya estábamos allí me bajo a mi lugar especial de cepillado, tome mi cepillo y lo puse en una posición en la que Linda sabía que debía echarme un poco de crema dental. Me dio un poco y ambos comenzamos a cepillarnos, como siempre, era lavarse el pico por dentro y un poco afuera, cerca de la boca. Luego era tomar el vaso, tomar del agua que se encontraba en este, hacer gárgaras y escupirlo, aunque yo preferí tomármelo y acto seguido me di un leve golpe en el pecho y solté un gran eructo, algo que me produjo gracia y solté una sonrisa, mientras que Linda volteo a mirarme en forma de asco, pero luego también se rio un poco.

Luego nos dirigimos a la cocina, rápidamente puse una tostada en el tostador y con agilidad trepe hasta unos aros colgados allí cerca, me conduje rápidamente a través de ellos, los cuales me llevaron a mi cereal favorito y los tome de un lado con mi pico, gracias al impulso que llevaba pude sacarlos de allí y arrojarlos a Linda, la cual los atrapo sin problema junto con la tostada que había salido disparada.

Comimos durante un rato, luego era tiempo de una de mis partes más odiadas en el día, tomar las vitaminas. Linda me siguió por la cocina mientras yo intentaba escaparme de tomarlas, al final acabe acorralado en un rincón de este y Linda trataba de convencerme de tomarlas diciendo que son buenas para mi mientras que me acercaba la cuchara al pico, pero con habilidad la esquivaba.

Fue entonces que Linda uso uno de sus mejores trucos, me hizo ver la caja de mi cereal favorito, cuando voltee a verlo me emocione porque pensé que comería de este, así que baje la guardia y Linda me metió la cuchara al pico, no pude hacer más que tragar esas feas vitaminas, tenían un sabor desagradable y te dejaban el aliento así un rato. Luego de aquello, era momento de abrir la Librería de Linda, así que me dirigí a uno de mis carritos de juguete y lo use de patineta para llegar a las escaleras, mientras iba en este solté unos sonidos simulando un carro de policía real, me divertía hacer eso. Cuando estuve cerca use con mi pico un columpio que estaba allí, con fuerza me lancé y caí en la baranda de la escalera y empecé a deslizarme por esta. Cuando llegue al borde estaba Linda con su brazo extendido hacia mí, salte en este y Linda dio una vuelta mientras se sentaba en la silla del ordenador, con agilidad me baje y teclee la contraseña del ordenador, para que esta mostrara una imagen de Linda y yo disfrazados de piratas. Luego, me dirigí a abrir la librería, con paso rápido y con algunos saltos abrí la cortina y moví la señal de Cerrado/Abierto de la Biblioteca.

* * *

><p>La mañana transcurrió como siempre, Linda se encargaba de atender a la gente que visitaba la librería mientras que yo leía atento una importante revista de avionetas, la cual me fascinaba leer y ver los diversos modelos que había allí.<p>

-"Aquí está tu chocolatito Blu…"- Me aviso Linda, así que animado levante la vista de la revista y le pregunte, "¿Enserio?", pero solo pudo escuchar un graznido, aunque me entendió perfectamente

-"…Así como te gusta"- Fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a su llamada, la cual no me importo escuchar

Abrí rápidamente la jaula y me dirigí a tomar mi chocolate, era una de las cosas que más me gustaba tomar, especialmente en las noches heladas. Animado, revise rápidamente que estuvieran mis malvaviscos allí. Luego de asegurarme que estuvieran todos, me dispuse a tomar de este, tomando con una pata la oreja del pocillo e inclinándolo un poco hacia abajo empecé a degustar el delicioso sabor del chocolate… ¡Plaff!, fui interrumpido por una repentina bola de nieve, di un brinco del susto, pero luego me acorde rápidamente del culpable que habría lanzado aquel ente helado y blanco. Voltee la mirada hacia la ventana, sabiendo quienes habían sido los culpables, dirigí mi mirada con una cara sarcástica que hacía referencia a decir "¿Enserio?".

-"Vaya, vaya, pero si es mi guacamayo favorito…"- Decía una gansa canadiense, que venía acompañada de su amiga, las cuales siempre me molestaban porque yo era una "Mascota" aunque nunca mostré interés por ello, prefería ignorarlas y ya.

-"Ahí sí, muy graciosas y muy maduras ¿no?"- Respondí sarcásticamente mientras me limpiaba el pico con un ala, ya que lo había manchado con chocolate.

-" ¿A dónde piensas emigrar este año mascota?, Eh?, ¿al rincón del desayuno?"- Ambas empezaron a burlarse y reírse de mí

-"Lancen toda la nieve que quieren, me protejo con este campo de fuerza, llamado vidrio…"- Dije mientras les daba la espalda y tomaba una galleta que estaba en el plato junto al chocolate.

-"…Es lo que hace que estemos calientitos aquí mientras ustedes se congelan el…"- Complete mi frase mientras sumergía la galleta en el chocolate y las volteaba a ver, pero no pude seguir porque se estaban burlando de mi moviendo su cola en forma de insulto.

-"…Groseras…"- Me dije a mi mismo, para luego seguir comiendo mi galleta.

Pero justo cuando iba a darle la primera mordida, escuche algo raro, era una voz de un humano que soltaba una especie de sonidos queriendo imitar a un ave, aunque realmente no se entendía nada. Se resbalo y callo en el espaldar de la banca donde estaban esas molestas gansas, lo que provoco que se fueran del lugar. Por un momento pude observarlo mientras se acomodaba los lentes, pero cuando levanto su mirada hacia donde yo estaba, su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa y luego de asombro, estaba muy emocionado al verme, no entendía el motivo de eso, así que me asuste un poco cuando intento acercarse a mí y termino estrellándose en el vidrio de la Biblioteca.

Linda al escuchar el golpe, se levantó de su asiento y fue a ver qué ocurría mientras abría la puerta en busca del sujeto que género aquel sonido.

-"¿Se encuentra bien?"- Pregunto preocupada Linda mientras ayudaba al hombre a levantarse y lo dirigía a la puerta de la Biblioteca

-"Vaya, que frio está haciendo afuera…Bufff…"- Dijo el sujeto mientras frotaba sus manos para mantenerlas calientes

-"Oh… ¿Está buscando algunos Libros?"- Linda volvió a dirigirse al extraño sujeto, yo mientras tanto seguía comiéndome las galletas y el chocolate, mientras escuchaba un poco de aquella conversación

-"¿Libros? No, no no…Jeje"- Respondió nerviosamente mientras movía sus manos para afirmar que no buscaba lo que Linda había mencionado

-"He viajado casi Diez mil Kilómetros…Buscándolo a él…"- Me señalo con sus manos, no pude evitar voltear a verlo, y quede sorprendido cuando me señalo. Me extendió su brazo para que yo subiera, tímidamente subí y me puso en el escritorio del ordenador de Linda para poderme ver mejor.

-"_Tulio Monteiro, Doctor en Ornitología..."- _Leyó Linda en voz alta, pero no le había prestado atención ya que miraba como "Tulio" me miraba con asombro. Me miraba con curiosidad, al igual que yo lo hacía con él.

-"Es…Magnifico…"- Dijo Tulio mientras empezaba a hacer extraños sonidos imitando a un guacamayo, pero en realidad no decía nada, solo me quede un poco sorprendido e intente preguntarle a Linda por el extraño sujeto.

-"Se está comunicando con él"- Afirmo Linda, creyendo que yo mantenía una conversación con Tulio, lo que yo estaba diciendo en realidad, era una serie de preguntas de porque se encontraba allí y quien era el.

-"Si, si, ya me presente y eche mis plumas de la cola a la izquierda, ¡para afirmar su dominio!"- Me quede mirándolo confusamente, en realidad quería decirle que sus "Graznidos" no decían nada, más que sonidos sin sentido alguno.

-"Entonces Doctor Monteiro…"- Dijo Linda, pero fue interrumpida por Tulio, mientras, me extendía su brazo para que subiera en el.

-"Oh no me digas así, Solo llámame Tulio…Oye, tu ave es muy especial…De hecho, hasta donde sé, Blu es el último macho de su especie…"- Dijo mientras me miraba de nuevo con asombro, "Genial, ahora moriré solo y mi especie se extinguirá" Me dije a mi mismo, pero no pude seguir pensando en ello ya que Tulio siguió hablando.

-"Y hace unos días…Encontramos a una hembra… ¡Ahora tenemos la esperanza de juntarlos para preservar su especie!"- Me quede atónito y trague saliva, el hecho de pensar que moriría solo sin conocer a alguien más de mi especie me dejaba sin palabras, pero luego, cuando Tulio menciono que había una hembra, quede en shock y no pude seguir articulando mis pensamientos, me había quedado como una hoja en blanco.

-"Si…Claro… ¿Y cuando la traen?"- Linda pregunta mientras me miraba con una sonrisa buscando mi aprobación, yo seguía en mi estado de shock así que simplemente asentí nerviosamente devolviéndole una sonrisa.

-"Oh, no, no, no, no. Ella está en Brasil, Blu debe viajar a ¡Rio de Janeiro!"- Termino de decir Tulio, animado y esbozando una larga sonrisa, había dicho las últimas palabras muy emocionado, otra vez quede en blanco, no sabía que decir o hacer.

-"Jajajaja…¿Rio?...¿Brasil?..."-Linda camino unos pasos hacia atrás, antes de ser detenida torpemente por una mesa que allí se encontraba, instintivamente durante el choque, me baje del brazo de Linda y me dirigía a un Globo Terráqueo que había allí cerca para observar que tan lejos quedaba tal lugar.

-"No, no, no, no…Yo jamás dejo a Blu un segundo, soy su madre…"- Respondió Linda estirando de nuevo el brazo para que yo subiera en él. Acto seguido tomo un libro he hizo como si no hubiera escuchado lo último que Dijo Tulio y colocándolo de nuevo en su lugar.

-"Como que no me entendiste…Ya todo está arreglado…Tu iras con él en cada etapa del viaje, mientras que yo estaré junto a ustedes"- Trato de convencer a Linda, así que ella trato de excusarse, mientras volvía conmigo en su brazo a su antiguo lugar antes de chocar con aquella mesa.

-"Mira, sé que solo haces tu trabajo pero…Aquí ya tenemos una rutina, y además…_Blu ni siquiera saber volar"- _Dijo esto último en susurro para intentar que yo no la escuchara, aunque le entendí a la perfección, yo me apene un poco por ello, tratando de no pensar en todo lo relacionado con él porque no volaba y mis anhelos a hacerlo.

-"¿Cómo no va a volar? Es un espécimen perfecto…"- Respondió Tulio mientras me tomaba y me examinaba rápidamente

-"¡Además sus instintos naturales siempre afloran!- Dijo esto y me lanzo al aire, creyó que iba a levantar vuelo y que él iba a tener la razón, pero sucedió todo lo contrario. Intente levantar vuelo pero solo pude mantenerme 2 segundos antes de caer de cabeza al suelo fuertemente.

-"BLU!.."- Dijo Linda antes de ir rápidamente al lugar donde estaba yo, me examino rápidamente a ver si tenía alguna herida, pero solo fue el susto del impacto lo que tenía en ese momento, y luego me dio un abrazo, yo se lo respondí cariñosamente.

-"Lo tienes muy domesticado…"- Linda y yo lo volteamos a ver con enojo, ella sabía que no me gustaba la palabra "Mascota" ni algo con "Domesticación", ya que yo conocía que quería decir cada una y podía asegurar que no era ninguna de esas cosas.

-"Bueno fue un gusto tenerte aquí, también por dar graznidos y lanzar a mi ave, pero ya es hora de que se vaya"- Linda empujaba a Tulio con cierto enojo afuera de la Biblioteca, mientras este intentaba razonar con ella.

-"Linda espera…Si no hacemos esto, toda su especie…Podría extinguirse…"- Tulio intentaba convencer a Linda pero ella lo ignoro con un tono serio.

-"Que tenga un buen día"- Linda le cerró la puerta en su nariz, yo también estaba enojado por lo que había dicho. Pero tulio abrió el buzón e introdujo la carta de presentación que tenía.

-"¿Al menos podrías pensarlo?"- Pregunto desde el otro lado de la puerta Tulio, mirando con unos ojos de súplica desde el buzón, Linda no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la propuesta de pensarlo, yo igual lo habría hecho, después de todo el solo quería convencernos de un bien para mi especie.

* * *

><p>El resto del día transcurrió normalmente, aunque Linda y yo no nos dirigimos casi ninguna palabra más que cuando llego la noche y me fue a dejar a mi jaula, nos despedimos como siempre, aunque podía notar un tono de preocupación en su rostro, yo en aquella tarde simplemente trate de ignorar lo que Tulio había dicho, pero al verla de esa manera no pude controlar mis pensamientos, un mar lleno de pensamientos volvió a mí, esta vez no fue tan intenso, pero algo era diferente, no eran sentimientos de dolor o tristeza, eran sentimientos de felicidad y emoción al pensar que habría una chica de mi especie al otro lado el mundo esperando por mí.<p>

Empezaba a razonar, a darme ideas, a creer que aun habría esperanza de estar junto a una chica. Esto me alegro mucho, aunque por otro lado también me aterraba el hecho de pensar que debía dejar mi hogar por un tiempo para eso, me asusto el hecho de que habría posibilidad de no poder volver otra vez a mi rutina diaria.

Ahora me encuentro aquí, sumergido en un mar de pensamientos, pensando en tantas cosas que podrían pasar a partir de ahora, no logro concentrarme…Algo está perturbando mi mente, ¿Acaso será otra de esas visiones que ya había olvidado?...No, esperen…Es, Ella…La chica de mis sueños está aquí…Ahora se encuentra observando el paisaje mientras me abraza, nose como he terminado así, pero me gusta esta sensación de estar acompañado, ahora que lo pienso no todo está perdido, sé que lo que estoy viviendo justo ahora es producto de mi imaginación, pero…puede volverse realidad. No aguanto el sueño que tengo, nose que horas serán ni cuantas llevo así, ahora lentamente cierro lentamente mis ojos mientras ella esta recostada sobre mi pecho, siento sus suaves plumas, su suave respiración, el calor que emana de su cuerpo...

Esto no es el fin de Mi vida en Minnesota, es el inicio de una nueva aventura, Esto Apenas Comienza…

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, hasta aquí llega este FanFic, no significa que aquí se haya quedado la historia, aun hay mucho que escribir<strong>

**Agradezco**** a todos los que han seguido esta historia hasta el Final, aunque se que no son muchos, se agradece el darle una oportunidad a este Fic, es mi primera vez escribiendo acerca de Rio, Asi que agradeceria enormemente que me dejaras una Review diciéndome que les pareció este comienzo.**

**Agradecimiento especial a SpyTaku299 por animarme a escribir desde el comienzo y darme consejos básicos para escribir, y especialmente a YDK ME, Mi Mejor Amigo, Mi hermano, que me apoyo desde el primer capitulo de este Fic y lo sigue haciendo.  
><strong>

**Gracias a Aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi FanFic, puede parecer corto, pero invertí bastante tiempo y duro trabajo en esto para poder escribir algo del agrado de los Demas. Claramente esta historia aun tiene mucho de que contar, así que su secuela estará lista para subirse dentro de poco tiempo!**

**Hasta aqui se despide, TheBlueHell**


End file.
